Love is for lovers
by digitalgirl89
Summary: New story. Tidus is a local singer in his town and meets a girl at a club named Yuna. They dance and everything. They like eachother but will something or someone get in the way? Bad at summarys sorry. Couldnt think of a good name.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

The club and the girl:

Tidus' Pov:

My name is Tidus.. I am the local singer. Not yet famous but planning to in near future. I sing at clubs a lot. Girls are usually all over me after my performance. But really I don't like to hook up with them because they end up slutty and just want me for my looks. Lately, I've been searching for the right girl. The girl that actually wants me for who I am and that respects me.

My name was called to go up on the stage. The crowd started to clap and cheer as I got on the stage. Girls were chanting and screaming my name.

"Hey everyone, hope your ready to party!" I screamed to the crowd.

I grabbed the microphone and started rocking to the sides.

"Addicted" By Simple plan

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
_x2_

Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker

Then I heard a loud applause when I stopped singing. I even heard a whistle which I thought was odd but cool. I stepped off the stage. Then unexpectedly, I was attacked by a crowd of screaming girls.I thought it was odd because I'm not exactly famous. But I guess in this town thought. This obviously says that I'm at least a little famous. After all the craziness was controlled by the guards, I noticed that my shirt over my under shirt had all kinds of marks. So I took that off and all I had was a blue tank top on. I then she went and partied. I danced with many girls but then I saw a girl all alone. So I went to see her. She lifted her head as she saw me head towards her.

"Hey," I greeted a girl. I noticed that she had blue and green eyes that stood out. I thought it was cool. I usually didn't see that on girls but this makes her unique.

"Uh. Hi," She responded. I then lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Nice eyes," I commented.

"Uh.. thanks, oh my name is Yuna," Yuna thanked.

"Tidus," I said.

"Oh ya I heard about you, you sing good," She complimented me and stood up.

"Hey wanna dance," I asked handing my hand out.

"Sure," Yuna said smiling._ I hope she can dance._I thought.

At first we were just rocking back and forth. Then it started to get dirtier if you know what I mean. She started rubbing against me. Especially with her butt. Which I obviously enjoyed cuz I'm a guy. Then I went with the flow. Before I knew it. Then club was closing. So the crowd started getting smaller and smaller. Me and Yuna walked out together. Holding hands.

"I had a nice night with you," Yuna said.

"Me too," I said. With that said I took up the chin and started kissing her. I know it was early to be kissing her but I had too. I was so tempted to kiss her. I felt such a connection. But then she broke the kiss after being called by someone. By the name "Yunie".

"I gotta go, but heres my phone number," She dug in her purse for a pen and finally found one. She took and my hand and wrote her number. As she walked she mouthed "call me." I nodded my head to her.

"I got into my car and let the roof down. It was so hot from the club. Especially after being rubbed on by people there. As I drove home, my hair flew as the air blew right threw it. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought what a great night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone I came out with a new story. I hope ya liked it. Review Review.


	2. Hooking Up

Chapter 2:

Hooking Up:

Yuna's POV:

I just woke up remembering last night. The most amazing night of my life. I meet this great guy. He had messy blonde hair, smooth tan muscles, great singing voice oh and his eyes. Eyes you could never forget. Ocean blue eyes that you could almost drown into. When I first caught sight of him I felt instant connection and when I saw him the first thing that happened was our eyes locked. Plus he has a great personality. I hope he calls soon.

After my thoughts I got on the computer. I checked who was on the messenger. Hmmm…..Then I got an instant message from someone. The name wasn't familiar.

Blizter:Hey Yuna

Lilbrat20: Uh who are you

Blizter:Its me Tidus

Lilbrat20: Who do you know my account name

Blizter: I have my connections….so how ya doing

Lilbrat20: Fine u?

Blizter: Ya you are fine..i'm good lol

Lilbrat20: Blushes

Blizter: Wanna come out with me to like go see a movie

Lilbrat20: Sure sounds good

Blizter: Ok I'll pick you up at seven

Lilbrat20: Ok

Blizter signs off at 5:00pm Saturday.

_Hmm…he's so charming. Well I think I should get ready._ I thought.

First I got the straightner out and started straightening my hair. Which takes about an hour. Then I brushed it down. Put on a Purple tank top on and blue capris on. I put on a gold necklace on. I checked the time. 6:20. _Well I might as well watch some tv. _I thought.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Then I saw something on the tv. It was something about the famous jecht and his son.

Newscaster: It turns out that the famous bliztball player Jecht's son is singing locally around town. His name is Tidus and was caught kissing a girl after Club Alien closed.

I quickly turned off the tv. Oh my God! I'm dating him I thought he was a different tidus. I knew his name was familiar. Everyone will be talking about me and him at school. I started groaning out loud. Then my cousin popped out of no where.

"Whats the matter Yunie," Rikku asked.

"This is," I said turning on the tv.

"Oh my god, your dating the TIDUS," Rikku questioned.

"Not exactly at the point dating but were going out today," I answered.

"Well we got to get you fixed up," Rikku ordered.

"But-," But I was rushed too fast to even talk.

After Rikku was done I looked better than before. I was wearing pink mini skirt, and a hot pink shirt that said ATTITUDE. Luckily she finshed before he came. Ding dong. I spoke too fast.

"Thanks," I thanked. Then I left with Tidus. Then I was shocked by his car. A red Porsche convertible. His roof was off right now. He was wearing nice clothed too. A blue unbuttoned shirt over a black shirt. Black baggy pants and stylish shoes.

"Nice car," I complimented.

"Thanks," He thanked me. He opened the door for me and got in himself.

"I saw us on the news," I said breaking the silence.

"Oh yea I'm so sorry about that. I should of told you about me," He apologized.

"Oh it's ok I was just shocked at the part of us kissing," I responded.I was more embarrassed than shocked but I didn't want him to feel bad. I was both.

"Ya I hate being on the news when it's not the best news about me or me and a girl," Tidus said.

Tidus Pov:

"So..what school do you go to," I asked.

"Besaid High," She responded.

"Oh really me too, I haven't seen you there," I said in shock.That's really weird. I guess because I'm so busy even at school.

"Oh I'm new here," She said. No wonder I haven't seen her there. That explains it all.

"So how does House Of Wax sound," I asked. I know it might be scary that's my how plan is. I'm going to make her get scared to get her to cuddle with me haha. Such a genius haha.

"Um sure," She replied.

During the movie:

Yuna's Pov:

I screamed in terror at a part then suddenly I held Tidus' arm. I blushed so bad. My face looked like a red beet.

"Sorry," I whispered. I still feel my heart beating so quick.

"Its ok, just hold my hand and if you get scared just squeeze it.

Tidus' Pov:

Yuna kept squeezing my hand. Maybe I shouldn't of picked a too much of a scary movie. Cause my hand is really starting to hurt a lot.

After Movie:

"Sorry I squeezed your hand so much," Yuna apologized.

"Its ok," I said. I kissed her head lightly trying to calm her down. She smiled and put her head on my head.

"Lets go eat some pizza at Pizza Hut," I suggested.

"Sure," Yuna responded.

At Pizza Hut:

We sat down at a table waiting for our pizza to be given to us. I think Yuna thought I was going to sit on the other side cuz she seemed shocked. But she started to blush and smiling. The song American Idiot came on. And I started drumming to the beat with the forks and knives. Then I recognized she was looking at me. I then froze and put the utensils down.

"Sorry," I retorted. I started to blush out of controllably.

" I didn't mind, I kind of liked it," Yuna responded. She started to smile at me. Those eyes made me feel mesmerized. Into a deep trance or something. They were so different but so beautiful.

"Ok cool," I said.

Our pizza was finally at our table. We ordered a half cheese and half pepperoni pizza. So we can have a taste of both.

At Yuna's Door:

"I had a great night Tidus, thanks," She thanked.

"Your welcome," I said. Then I lifted her chin and pulled her in for a long kiss. Then to my surprise when I peeked I saw someone peeking through her window. Guessing a sister or a cousin. She was the person that called her "Yunie".

"Well bye Yunie," Tidus said breaking the kiss.

Yuna's POV:

"Huh what," I said confused. It was too late to ask him why he called Yunie which only…rikku ..called me. Then spun around and saw Rikku peeking through the window.

When I got in the house the first thing I did was yell:

"Rikku," I screamed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you liked my chapter. Hope ya liked it. Remember review Please.


	3. School and Yuna

Chapter 3:

School and Yuna:

Tidus' Pov:

Well school sucks besides that Yuna is now going here. I popular but I'm not popular to my one mortal enemy. Seymour. I can just picture his ugly blue hair and his yellow long nails. Ugh…the thought of him makes me shiver. Well Yuna is the locker right next to mine. Which is pretty cool. When I got to my locker, I saw Seymour bugging Yuna.

"Hey Seymour," I said pushing him out of Yuna's way.

"Hey! Don't touch me," Seymour yelled.

"Well you will get worse if you don't stop bugging Yuna," I threatened. Then I made a gester that scared him and he ran off like a little weakling he is.

"You ok," I asked.

"Yeah, its just that he kept wanting me to go out with him," Yuna answered.

"Ya well that's Seymour for ya. Don't worry I won't let him bother you," I reassured Yuna.

"So whats your 1st period," I asked.

"English," She answered.

"Same, cool. I'll show you there," I said.

English Class:

English is my most hated subject. I might of liked it better if I didn't get Auron as the teacher. He makes it so boring. His tone is always so boring. He sounds like he saying BLAH BLAH BLAH. Ugh..

I passed Yuna a note and waiting to get and answer back. She finished and gave it to me.

It read:

Hey wanna go do something after school?

Sure lets talk after class.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened. This is one of the reasons I hate Auron.

Auron snatched the note and read it out loud to the class. Yuna and I sunk into our seats.

I mouthed sorry to Yuna.

"Well well well, Tidus. Passing notes again. And Yuna not making the best impression on the first day," Auron said to the both of us.

"Sorry," We said in unison. But I didn't mean it at least.

RIIINNNGGGGGGG!

That was the bell. Luckily my worst nightmare just ended whew. All I wanted to do is get out of that classroom. Auron seems to pick on me all the time. He makes my life a living hell.

As the other students passed by, they snickered and made comments. I just wanted to punch them all in the face.

"Ohh look at the little love birds," One kid snickered.

"Ohhh look at that black eye if you don't shutup," I threatened. And of course they ran off like a weakling they are.

"Sorry Yuna," I apologized.

"Its ok, so where do you want to go," Yuna said changing the subject.

"I'm thinking the club, I'm singing there tonight," I suggested.

"Sure sounds cool, so what are you singing?" She asked.

"I don't tell anyone what I sing before I perform haha," I answered. She nodded her head.

As Yuna and I walked to our lockers I took her hands and held them. She blushed at first but she didn't seem to mind me doing that. Then I saw my worst enemy. Seymour. It sickens me even saying his name.

"Aww two love birds," Seymour awwwed with his possy.

"Awww look at your ugly face," I said.

"Hey Seymour, who named you?" I questioned.

"My mom duh," He answered.

"Must have been drunk when she named you huh?" I insulted.

"Hey, uhhh," Seymour pathetically replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I said walking off, with Yuna.

After school:

Yuna's Pov:

Today has been great besides Seymour and Auron. Tidus and I are holding hands again. Since that club night him and I are really close.

"Hey, need a ride?" Tidus asked interrupting my thoughts. Before I could answer him Rikku was calling me.

"Yunie Yunie, do u have a ride, I need one?" Rikku called. I looked at Tidus, and he nodded his head.

"Yes get in," I answered. I got in the front with Tidus and Rikku sat in the back.

"So are you guys dating?" Rikku asked being a little too curious.

"Yes," Tidus retorted. _He said Yes, I guess we are official I don't know._ I thought.

After that Rikku kept talking and talking.

"Hey Rikku, so you were the one peeking out the window while Yuna and I were kissing?" Tidus asked. Rikku started to blush a lot.

"Yes," She retorted wanting to forget about that. We finally arrived at my house. Tidus wanted me to stay and for Rikku to leave.

"Can I talk to Yuna alone Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"Ok sure, bye Yunie," Rikku answered. Once Rikku left it was dead silence and that might be a good thing.

"So are we official boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" He asked.

"Umm…what do you think?" I asked not answering him.

"Uh..i think so," He replied.

"That what I think too," I agreed.

"Well I should go," I said. Tidus then kissed me and let me go. I waved goodbye as I got out of the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's chapter 3 for you. Hope you liked it. You know that little button down there well press it or Die lol I'm just playing please press it.


	4. The Club

Hey everyone. Heres the next chapter for you.

Chapter 4:

The Club

Yuna's Pov:

Well I just got home from school. I'm so happy Tidus and I are dating. When we first met I just had the feeling that he might be the one. I know I'm not physic, but I felt a strong feeling about him-

"Hey Yunie," My over energized cousin greeted.

"Oh hey Rikku," I greeted.

"So you and Tidus dating right?" She asked. She has to be nosy all the time doesn't she.

"Yep," I said flipping through the channels trying to find something good.

"So what are you gonna-" She was interrupted by my scream.

"Oh my god! Will they ever stop?" I screamed. Again with Tidus and I on the news.

"Huh what! Yunniiieeee awww," Rikku awed.

Newscaster: Seems famous bliztball player Jecht's son has officially start dating the girl in the passenger seat next to him. Word has not come on what her name is.

It showed me and Tidus kissing just a few minutes ago. They are too interested in our relationship. Why don't they leave us alone. Well it probably wont stop because of he is famous.

"I'm calling Tidus," I said. I picked up the phone next to me. I dialed and waited.

RING RING RING

"Hello," I heard Tidus' voice on the end. "Its me, Tidus," I answered. "Oh hey, whats- oh I I probably know now why you called," I said with a tint of anger in his voice. "I'm sorry Yuna, I don't know why they do this," He said. "Let me take a guess, YOUR FATHER," "Your right, but they always butt into all my relationships, are you angry?" He asked. "Well a little, they ARE getting into our business," I answered. "So…..are we still on tonight," He asked changing the subject. "Yes," I replied. " Ok cool, I'll pick you up at 7," " Ok," I said. "Well I have to go, love ya," What did he just say. Did he just said he loved me? Before I could say anything he already hung up. He must have been embarrassed. Whats weird is that I think I'm in love with him too.

"Awwww," Rikku awed again with the phone in her hand. Ugh what did I say NOSEY!

"RIKKU WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT!" I shouted at Rikku.

"Nothing," She said with a grin spread across his face.

"I should run now right," She suggested.

"Yeah I think you should," I answered. I counted to 3 then I chased after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," She screamed.

Few minutes before date:

Tidus' POV

I still feel guilty about what happened earlier. If we weren't together, she wouldn't have to worry about this stuff. Well I shoud finsh getting ready. I was wearing a white shirt with a blue striped buttoned up shirt over that with a black coat over that. I went to my bathroom to look in the mirror. I ruffled hair to its usual look and I sprayed some clone over me.

Yuna's POV:

I know he might feel guilty about earlier. But I don't care, because the thing I could be worried about is ever losing him. I mean he is a singer and might go big and I might lose him. Well I checked my outfit in my mirror. I was wearing blue short shorts with a hot pink shirt saying "BRAT". I brushed my hair a little more to make sure it looks good. Then I heard my doorbell being rang. When I got there, I saw Rikku talking to him already.

"Oh hey Yuna, you look great," He greeted.

"Hi, you look very nice too," I greeted back. He looks so hot. The best I have ever seen him.

The club:

Everyone was dancing together. The crowd was like a big wad of sweat. You couldn't move through the crowd without getting at least a little sweat on you whether its your arms, legs or its your face. Me and Tidus were dancing like any other person would do at a club.

"So when do u go up and sing?" I said trying to talk over the huge crowd.

"In a few minutes when this song ends," He answered.

"Hows everyone doing tonight?" The owner asked while on stage. Dead silence.

"Okkkk………well here your main man TIDUS!" He introduced.

Tidus took the microphone and started to sing.

There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night

Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)

Tidus' POV:

I heard a loud applause but what I really noticed was Yuna and her smile shining bright. Staring at me and jumping up and down clapping. But when I was up on stage I felt a little nervousness in my gut. And I know because Yuna was there. Before Yuna was just a person in the crowd I didn't know but now she is my girlfriend I care about, that I love.

Taking advantage of everyone screaming and jumping up and down I jumped into the crowd. I was carried all around by my audience. I ended up at front face to face with Yuna. Our faces were like an inch apart. Yuna and I became serious. Both of us standing still staring into each others eyes. Everyone still jumping around after my performance. I took advantage of this moment and pulled her into a long romantic kiss. I felt so good inside. I felt the sparks between us like there were fireworks going on. Then I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was silence. I saw the people jumping with their mouths open but this moment was so special. I was too caught in this moment. She broke the kiss with a smile. I ended up smiling too. She pulled me into a intimate hug.

"Wow," She said over the crowd.

"Yeah, well wanna go or stay?" I asked.

"Lets stay!" She said seeming hyped up. So I took her onto the dance floor and started dancing with her. For a few hours all we did was dance. Then a slow song came on. She put her hands around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

"So what was the last thing you said on the phone?" She asked with a grin. I started to blush. My face went beet red.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"Well I love you too," She said smiling. I smiled back too.

YUNA'S HOUSE:

"I had a great time," She said.

"Me too," I agreed. I planted a small kiss on her lips and got into my car.

00000000000000000000000

Hey peoples hoped ya liked the chapter. I had to add fluff. Well please review but u flamers out there please dont flame me.


	5. Meeting Tidus' Dad

Hey guys. Got another chapter for ya, hope ya like. I do not own any ffx characters. Well heres the chapter.

Chapter 5:

Meet My Dad

Tidus' POV

I layed on my bed. Thinking. Last night was great. I confessed my love for Yuna. And she confessed hers. It seems early. But something keeps telling me that I should hold onto this catch. Yuna is best thing that's happened to me. I think she should meet my "famous" dad she's heard about. I mean he's the one who caused me to be so popular.

I reached over my end table and picked up my phone. I dialed Yuna's number and patiently waited.

RING RING RING

"Hello," A voice said.

"Hey Yuna,"

"Oh hi, Tidus," She greeted. "Whats up?"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Uh, good," She answered."Did you want something?"

"You act like you don't want to talk to me,"

"Its not like that, I'm just wondering why you called,"

"Oh well, umm, I think that since you've heard my dad so much, maybe, if you want to, meet him,"

"Sure!"

"Ok, I'll call my dad, and I'll pick you up," I said. I hung up and went to go get dressed. I put a white tank on, and blue baggy jeans.And put on a big goldish belt buckle and my white sneaks. I went back to the phone and called dad.

"Hello," a gruff voice said on the other end.

"Hey, dad," I greeted.

"Oh its you, Tidus, whats up?" He greeted.

"Not much, I was thinking about bringing my girlfriend over to meet you,"

"Is she hot?" He asked.

"And that matters why? I asked.

"Just wondering,"

"Whatever," I hissed. "Be over soon, cya,"

I jumped into my car and started to drive to pick up Yuna. I turned on the radio, and put it on 93.3 and the song "Yeah!" by usher was on.

"Yeah Shorty got down low and said come and get me Yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me," I sang, beating my fist against the steering wheel and bobbing my head.

I pulled up in to the driveway and saw Yuna waiting for me. Boy did she look hot. A pink mini skirt with a white T-shirt saying "HOTTIE" in pink letters. Boy was that shirt right. (A/N do not think I'm a lesbian, I'm just describing from his POV) I waved to her as she got in. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, which made her smile. She placed her hand onto my hand. Which felt like the most gentle hand I've felt.

"Hey babe, you ready?" I asked.

"Ya why wouldn't I be?"

"My dad is not exactly the "typical" dad," I answered. Actually he's **not** the typical dad.

Yuna's Pov:

Whoa, tidus looks so hot. I can see his smooth, bronze muscles. His hair ruffled into the way he usually has it with some strands of hair hanging over his eyes. His ocean blue eyes you could drown in and his breathtaking smile.

"What do u mean not your "typical" dad," I asked with a confused expression.

"You'll see," I replied.

Jecht's House:

Tidus' POV

I got out and opened Yuna's door. I grabbed her hand and sighed. I don't think meeting dad was a good idea anymore. He always wants my girlfriends or thinks they are hot since he's usually drunk when they come, which makes this even more uncomfortable. Ughh… here we go.

I knocked on the door and waited. He's taking a long time, whats his problem. I started tapping my foot rapidly impatiently.

"Calm down, Tidus," She said in a soft, gentle tone. "I'm just meeting your dad, how bad could it be?" She said, having no idea, how bad my dad could be. No correction, how my dad **will** be.

Then I heard sounds coming from the house.Sounds like things are being broken and shttered. Oh god, dad's drunk. Dammit. I can't believe him. He didn't sound drunk on the phone, the son of a-

"Hey kiddo," He greeted wobbling side to side interrupting my thoughts. "And whos um this um mighty fine lady y-you got here," He stuttered which made her blush at what he said. Yeah, well this is probably going to get even worse.

"Oh! My name is Yuna," She answered extending out her hand. He started looking her up from down which made me quite suspicious. I saw him staring a little too hard. Now I have to take some action.

"I need my dad for a moment, thanks,"

I pulled him to the side leaving Yuna with a dazed expression cocking an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Just admiring how hot s-she is , so whats you problem man," He said poking repeatedly me in the chest.

"Ugh….why did- just be on good behavior and don't do anything stupid ok?" I demanded. He nodded.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Can I have her if you guys break up,"

"HELL NO!" I shouted enough for Yuna to hear. She threw me a confused look.

I walked over to Yuna with dad following behind. He entered the house and sat down on a white leather couch. Did I forget to mention his huge house, well yeah, he's really rich. A tea set was set on the coffee table that lied in front of us. I poured some tea for Yuna and I. She took a sip and smiled.

"So….." I said trying to start up a conversation as I sipped my wine.

"So how long have you guys b-been together?" He asked.

"F-"

"Not to long, dad," I answered interrupting Yuna. She stared at me with a confused expression.

From then, I kept drinking more and more. Feeling a bit dizzy, just a little buzz. I placed my hand on Yuna's thigh and started patting it. She looked at me as I was crazy.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Why are you staring at me, gosh!"

"Oh, your just acti-"

"Acting what?" I asked with an angry expression.

"Your acting rude!" She shouted.

Yuna's Pov

He's just acting so….ridiculous. I've never seen him act so immature.

"Well….I-I don't c-care what you think!" Tidus shouted. I saw his father sitting there watching getting even more drunk than he already is. His mouth was open with drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth, but back to Tidus. Tidus lifted his arms and pushed me roughly back onto the couch. I just stared at him. My eye started to water. He stood there looking back at me realizing what he just did. I got up and ran out of the house. I swore I heard him call my name, but I kept walking. I guess I'll have to run. Hard to though with heels on. Being a blitzball player he his, he easilr caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm not letting you go," He said in a soft tone.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted struggling to get out of his grip. He had a pretty tight grip on me.

"I'm sorry," Tidus apologized.

"Well sorry isn't good enough,"

"I had a slight buzz or something that I still have, I didn't realize what I was doing,"

"Yeah, whatever just go away," I said managing to get out of his grip and started to power walk. "Oh and one thing, we're OVER!" I added. I saw his face, seeing his eyes swelling up. I just walked.

Well I hoped you liked it, review plz lol.


	6. Take Your Sweet Time

Take your sweet time:

Chapter 6:

Yuna's POV

I finally got home after walking home in HEELS! It was a long way to walk, but I did it. I feel terrible after what happened. I remember Tidus' saddened expression when I told him that we're over. When I look back on it, I think I'm such a drama queen. But he had a slight buzz so he should've have a slight control over his actions.

I think I just need some time off is what I think may be best for me. I mean we said the three most important words "I love you" after what dating for a like a month. Though it may be considered early, its what I truly feel though. And that's what makes it hard to believe I said it was over. I don't kno-

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted interrupting my chain of thoughts.

"What," I asked a little annoyed of my cousin's energy.

"What are ya doing?" Rikku asked in a childish tone.

"You come bursting into my room….FOR THAT!" I asked being really frustrated with Rikku's childish behavior.

"Um well…not really, someone's on the phone for you,"

"Who is it?" I asked as I took the phone from her hand.

"You'll find out," Rikku replied as she exited my room.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, it me Tidus,"

"What do you want?"

"I called to say….I'm really sorry Yuna, I had a slight buzz and I didn't realize what I did till you started to um well cry,"

"Tidus…."

"Yeah..?"

"I think I need some time off……from you,"

"Why…I said I'm sorry,"

"Yeah I know, but I think things are moving just a little fast with-"

"But I love you,"

"I'm sorry Tidus I have to go," I said hanging up. Tears started to swell in my eyes. I pressed my face against my pillow and let all my emotions spill out.

"Hey Yun- Yunie your crying,"Rikku said as she came into my room. She ran over to me and sat beside me.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," I stated as I picked up my head from my pillow.

"Why are you crying, something happen with Tidus?" Rikku asked ignoring my comment. I explained what happened today to her.

"Oh," Is all Rikku could come up with.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm crying," I added.

"Well Yunie, come with us to the club, I bet that'll cheer you up," Rikku suggested.

"That's your solution for everything haha," I said smiling. "So whos 'Us'"

"Wakka, Lulu, and two friends I met today, Shuyin and Lenne," Rikku answered.

"So you already planned this?"

"Yup, now get ready!" Rikku demanded and left the room. Well I guess that means my hair since its all over the place from crying into the pillow. And I got to put new mascara on since I was crying and smudged my mascara I had on.

I got a wet towel and wiped all the mascara off my eyes. I got my mascara and carefully put it onto my eyelashes. Then I got my hair brush and brushed down my hair and added some hair spray and brushed it again.I heard my doorbell ring and ran down stairs.

"Got it Rikku!" I shouted. I opened the door and saw that it was Wakka and Lulu, good friends of mine.

"Hey guys,we're just waiting for two more and we're good," I greeted. Rikku came running down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Rikku greeted them. I heard the doorbell ring again and I opened the door. I saw a young man who looked similar to Tidus. I stood there staring as he lent out his hand and I shook it.

"You must be Yuna, I'm Shuyin, and this is Lenne," He introduced and pointed to the woman next to him.

"Hi," Lenne greeted. "I'm Lenne as he already said,"

"Hi I'm Yuna," I introduced. " Well I guess we all are ready," Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku and I squeezed into my car and Wakka and Lulu got into Wakka's car.

When we got there, the different color lights shone and moved all over the room. Shuyin and Lenne immediately started dancing with each other and Wakka and Lulu did the same.

"I guess its just you and me Rikku," But I spoke too soon.

"Yunie, this is Gippal," Rikku introduced. Gippal lent out his hand and I shook it. "Come on Gippy lets dance," Rikku and Gippal ran off and started to dance.

I sat at the nearest available table. This reminded me of the night I met Tidus.

Flashback:

_A young man walked up to me._

"_Hey," He said greeting me._

"_Uh hi," I responded. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. _

"_Nice eyes," He commented. I smiled._

"_Uh.. thanks, oh my name is Yuna," I introduced._

"_Tidus,"_

End Flashback.

The only difference is that no guy came up to me. I spoke to soon again. A young man with silver hair and a bandana at the base of his hair came up to me.

"Hey," He said as he sat next to me.

"Um hi, my name is Yuna," I greeted back. This reminds me too much of the night I met Tidus.

"Baralai," He introduced, "You wanna dance?" He lent out his hand. 

"Sure," I answered smiling. I took his hand and he lead me onto the dance floor. We started to dirty danced. I turned around and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I swayed my hips side to side. The song now ended and the announced came upon the stage.

"Well yall I always got someone good to sing for yall," He announced. "Everyone welcome….TIDUS!"

The crowd went crazy. Baralai turned around with still one hand around my waist. I frowned as I saw Tidus come onto the stage. He's the last person I wanted to see. He picked up his acoustic guitar. He took the microphone and rose it to his mouth.

"Hey everyone…pause this goes to someone who is very special to me," Tidus said into the microphone. He put the microphone back onto the mic stand and he started to sing and play.

Balarlai wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started to rock side to side with the flow of the music. I stared up at Tidus as he started to play.

Take Your Sweet Time:

It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine,The sun again will shine  
On you  
Whatever you do

Take your sweet,sweet time  
Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime

I'm feeling you pull away  
'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings,I know  
Wherever you go

Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime

I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort everyday  
Do you hear the words I say

Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime

Oh, I'll be here, for you  
I will be here  
Ioh I'll be here  
I will be here

"If you're that special person and u know who I'm talking about, that was for you," Tidus as he got up slowly. I ran out of Baralai's arms and ran near the stage.

"Tidus…." I started hoping that he heard me. He turned around and looked at me. His face full with sadness. He got down from the stage and stood in front of me. He took my hands and pulled me into a kiss. After a little while, I departed from the kiss. I heard a lot of wolf whistles as the kiss ended. I started to blush into a deep red.

"I won't let you go that easily," Tidus said as he looked into my eyes.

"The song….mean't a lot to me," I said.

"I was hoping it did, I saw you the whole time," Tidus said as he pulled me into an intimate hug.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you so much more," Tidus replied smiling.

"You wish," I said smiling. I took his hand and started dancing with him as an upbeat song came on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOPE YA LIKED! REVIEW…..plz….lol


	7. Everything's All Good Or Is It

Heh I know I took forever to update, but I'm doing it now, so now complaining hehe. Enjoy.

Chapter 7:

Everything's All Good..Or Is It:

Tidus' POV:

I walked up the hall with books in hand. English and Science books to be exact. I adjusted them to the other side of me when I bumped into someone. I lifted my head looking at Seymour. He sneered at me as I collected up my books. I stood in my usual position glaring daggers at him as he did the same.

"What do you want Seymour?" I asked breaking the silence. "We obviously don't like each other,"

"Come on Tidus, stop trying to act all mature-like, we all know you're just a pussy," Seymour snickered. "So cut the crap, you know what I want,"

"Honestly, no," I answered shifting my books to a more comfortable state. "So how about you back off,"

"Ohhh I'm scared," Seymour replied to my threat. "And I want Yuna and I need you to get out of the way,"

"You don't even know her," I said. "She isn't one of your little sluts,"

"That's even more the reason I want her, she seems so innocent, and I'm looking for a change," Seymour said.

"Well you can find a "change" somewhere else because she's mine," I said as I clenched my fist. "Okay?"

"Come on you big p-" I pushed him back before he could finish his sentence. I watched as he stumbled backwards and dropping some of his books. I saw as he bent down and recollected his books. Seymour then came over getting in my face. I got ready to fight when Yuna came over and put her hand on my arm.

"He's not worth it," Yuna said pulling me away from Seymour.

"But you sure are," Seymour commented getting close to her. I saw this and pushed him away.

"Stay away," I warned as I took Yuna's hand and walked away with her.

"You watch out, Tidus," Seymour whispered to himself. "Watch out for Yuna most of all,"

------------------------

I walked into the cafeteria searching for a table. I spotted Yuna's short brown hair. Luckily I brought my lunch to school so I could avoid the overly long lines. I looked at the people waiting, me almost laughing, as they had to suffer that today.

I went over to Yuna's table and sat down next to her. I noticed the blonde girl I saw calling Yuna "Yunie" on the night I met Yuna, sitting on the opposite of Yuna.

Yuna POV

"So is this the "Tidus" I've heard about, Yunie?" Rikku asked as she bit into her sandwich, getting a piece of lettuce in her teeth. I twitched as I noticed that.

"Yes Rikku," I said. "Oh and you got a piece of lettuce in your teeth," I added pointing to where it was. I saw her look away in embarrassment as she got it out.

"Hi Tidus!" Rikku excitingly greeted extending her hand out forgetting about the previous moment. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi Rikku," Tidus said shaking her hand. "So you're the one whose been answering the phone?"

"Yep!" Rikku said still as hyper as before. "Sure was,"

"Well it's nice to meet you too then Rikku," Tidus said.

"Well it's good you guys are getting along so well," I mentioned popping a few fries into my mouth.

When I looked up from my food, I saw a boy with orange hair that seemed to defy gravity and a boy that was blonde, had an eye path and seemed to be Albed because of his green swirling eyes like Rikku's.

"Well now it my turn to introduce friends, Yuna, Rikku that's Wakka and Gippal," Tidus introduced pointing to them as he said their name.

"Hi," Wakka simply greeted.

"Wakka that's not how you greet two fine girls," Gippal said as we both giggled. "Hi I'm Gippal," He said flashing his smile.

"Hi I'm Rikku," Rikku said not acting her normal self trying to act flirty. She then extended her hand out. Gippal took it and kissed her hand, as Rikku giggled. Gippal picked up his lunch and sat down next to Rikku. They started into their own conversation as I listened to Wakka's and Tidus' conversation.

"Where's Lulu, Wakka," Tidus asked as he ate his chicken strips. "I don't see her in the cafeteria,"

"Oh she didn't feel like eating lunch today, says 'she had a big breakfast', ya," Wakka replied as he dug into his food. "How could she miss out on lunch, food is the best,"

"Of course you do, Wakka," Tidus started. "That's like your second hobby,"

I walked down the hall by myself to my locker. Rikku had gone with Gippal and Tidus went with Wakka. So I opened my locker and I put my previous class' books in my locker and took out my gym uniform. As I shut my locker and turned around, I saw that guy, Seymour, that was bugging Tidus earlier, right before my eyes.

"Hello Yuna," Seymour greeted extending out his hand. I refused to shake his hand, so he took his hand back and rubbed it on his pants removing any sweat that could be on there. Gross I thought.

"Um hi, but I have to go," I said trying to get by, but Seymour grasped my arm. "Please let go," I said as he tightened his grip.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go," Seymour started. "I really like you Yuna,"

"Sorry Seymour, but I'm dating Tidus," I said as I rushed past Seymour,but he grasped both of my arms and slammed me against the lockers.

"I didn't dismiss you,Yuna," Seymour grunted. "I was talking to you," He said trying to sound hurt. Seymour tried to kiss me, but I struggled so he couldn't even get his face near mine.

Out of nowhere I saw Seymour fly backwards. I looked up and saw Gippal, Tidus and Wakka surrounding Seymour,which was on the ground, and Rikku came over to me.

"Don't you ever, EVER touch her again!" Tidus shouted as he kicked Seymour's side.

"Yeah dude leave her alone, she doesn't like you," Gippal added.

"So stop trying to flirt with her, ya" Wakka also added. Tidus then walked over to me and hugged me close. Rikku, Gippal and Wakka stood next to us as Tidus and I hugged.

"Thanks guys," I said thanking every one of them. "For being there for me,"

"No problem," They all said in unison.

As Wakka, Gippal and Rikku left, it was just Tidus and me. He held both of my hands as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Yuna just whistle and I'll be there, I promise," Tidus promised breaking the silence.

"Oh Tidus!" I said as laid my head against his chest. Tidus put his hands against the back of my head. He stood up straight starting to rub my back.

"Just when I thought everything was going great, here something bad comes," Tidus whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," Tidus replied. "Nothing at all,"

--------

Hoped ya loved the chapter! R&R plz no flames


	8. Even Worse

Hello reviews, I've come back with another chapter. Sorry I took so long. I don't own any of the characters, Square Enix does.

Chapter 8:

Even Worse

Yuna's POV

I took Tidus' hand and started tugging him down the hall to the gym. On the way, we met up with Wakka, Rikku and Gippal.

"We figured you'd be coming, we all got gym," Gippal assumed, taking out his uniform out from behind him and waving it in front of us. "So lets go,"

"Oh Oh, can I get a piggy back ride Gippie?" Rikku exclaimed jumping onto his back, causing him to almost fall over. He laughed. "Sure Rikku" Gippal put his hands under Rikku's thighs and started to run. Rikku put her head on his shoulder as she laughed along with Gippal as he sped up down the hall.

"Aww they are so cute," I awed watching them getting further and further down the hall.

"You know we can do that, I bet we can beat them to the gym," Tidus offered looking at me for an answer.

"Sure," I replied jumping onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck. Tidus put his hands under my thighs to support me. He started to speed down the hall to catch up with Gippal and Rikku.

"Sure, leave me here," Wakka complained, I looked back and waved my hand for him to follow. He started to jog to catch up, taking his time.

"Faster horsey," I joked, playfully slapping Tidus' butt to get him to go faster. He chuckled. "Ohh Yuna I didn't know you were like that," Tidus joked, quickening his pace.

"HERE WE COME GUYS!" I shouted up to Gippal and Rikku nearing them. Rikku looked back, seeing us come up from behind them and urged Gippal to go faster.

We finally caught up to them, running side by side. Rikku and I were urging the boys to faster. We both leaned our head closer to their shoulder trying to make it seem as if we were going faster. Rikku looked at us, being like an inch further, pushed my shoulder causing Tidus to go to the side, but he managed to maintain his speed. I did the same to Rikku, but Gippal failed at maintaining his speed and had slowed down. I looked back and Rikku stuck out her tongue at us as I did the same back at her.

We got to the gym, with Gippal and Rikku close behind. As Tidus opened the gym door, we were greeted with a gust of cold air. We looked into the gym, gaping in fright at what was inside. Gippal and Rikku came to our side as Wakka came behind them.

"Aw you guys su….oh my gosh," Rikku said in fright. Oh my gosh was right. Seymour was in the middle of the gym with two accomplices at his sides equipped with pistols. Seymour seemed to be unequipped with one, but he already had his weapon: his goons.

He smirked, as he got closer to us. I got off as Rikku did the same; we both were still gaping in shock. I froze up in fright.

"You thought it was over, ha, it's far from over." Seymour said stopping in his tracks. He laid his eyes on me and smiled. "Aw, my lady Yuna,"

I was speechless. What could I say? Go away? That would just provoke him. There's nothing I could really do, but stand there.

"Speechless, eh? I thought so," Seymour said walking up to me, grabbing my chin. I looked to the side with my eyes, unable to move my head from his grip.

Tidus pushed Seymour away with such force, causing Seymour to fall. Seymour laughed as he got up. "You wouldn't want to do that Tidus, I could kill you right now, don't test me,"

"Well don't touch Yuna," Tidus said getting in front of me, being my shield. But how can he be so brave? Seymour was right, he could be killed right then and there. Maybe he really does love me, he cares. I could let him do this to himself. So I went in front of Tidus. Tidus opened his eyes in shock.

"Yuna..n-" Tidus started but I cut him off. I looked at Seymour, he seemed as shocked as Tidus was. "Don't hurt him,"

"I won't as long as you come with me," Seymour offered the deal. Tears started to swell in my eyes, but I held them back. I had to be strong, but how could I?

"No, Seymour, you'll have to get through me," Tidus snapped getting in front of me again, I tried to get past him, but he was too strong.

"No, Tidus, don't do this," I pleaded, but he didn't even budge. "No, Yuna I love you and I won't let him do this,"

"Aw Tidus is trying to be the hero," Seymour laughed. "With a snap of my fingers I could have you dead,"

"As long as you don't touch Yuna, I don't care, I'm here for her," Tidus replied with determination in his eyes. I was speechless, would he really die for me?

"Cut the hero crap, Tidus," Seymour scoffed. "You can have your life as long as you hand her over, wouldn't you rather live?"

"No, I wouldn't," Tidus started. "I wouldn't be able to live knowing she's with a sicko creep like you," Gippal tapped Tidus shoulder. Tidus turned his head slightly looking at what he had in his hand.

"Take this, T," Gippal whispered giving Tidus a gun, causing me to gasp. Tidus took it in his hands and held it up. "I may be dead but you will be too,"

"Haha, very well," Seymour said snapping his fingers. Unexpected, Wakka came up from behind pushing Tidus out of the way. Three gun shots were fired. Three people were shot.

Hospital:

We waited in the waiting room. We were all anxious. Rikku had called a girl named Lulu, and told her what happened. This girl, Lulu, had entered with no emotion in her face, as if it had been drained. She sat down next to me.

"Hi," I said getting her attention. She looked at me and forced a weak smile. "Hello, I'm Lulu,"

"I'm Yuna," I replied. The doctor came into the room, with a his clipboard and some papers. He either had bad or good news, we all were anxious.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Who are those 3 people that got shot? Tune into the next chapter. The end lyrics are to "Where'd You Go," by Fort Minor with Holly Brook. Sorry it was a little short. Plz review and review.


	9. Hospital

Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you guys. I do not own the Final Fantasy plot.

Chapter 9:

Hospital

---Yuna's POV---

I waited anxiously in the waiting room. Fiddling with my hands, and fidgeting as I thought more and more about what happened. Flashes of the incident, sticks to my mind. Replaying it's self over and over, repeatedly.

Jealously. Yeah, it's the worst. So many things can happen over the subject. I find it quite stupid, but what can I do? Can't say I've never been jealous. Too bad jealously struck hard this time. Hurting one too many people.

I looked to my right, looking at Rikku as she clinged tightly against Gippal. Her normal energetic state was quite drained, to a more depressing one. Her eyes tearstained and marks of mascara ran down her face. I must say my eyes were the same, tearstained. Not to seem mean or anything, but at least the one she loved wasn't laying in the hospital bed, with a wound. Selfish thought?

I began to whimper, as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I attempted to hold them back, but it was too difficult. Tears began to run down my face once again. Why did this have to happen? Yeah, that question runs through my mind like crazy, since we arrived here. Seymour. Jealously got the best of him, didn't it? Yeah…it did. Why would he have shot, if he knew he was doing to lose too? Some people…

I looked up, and saw a man wearing a white lab coat holding onto his clipboard. Hopefully he came for us. I've seen doctors come in and out, since I've got here. Hoping each one was for us, but no.

"Yuna, Lulu, Gippal, Rikku?" The man announced, looking around the waiting room. We all stood up, waiting for him to say something.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Johansen. I've took care of the three patients Tidus, Wakka and Seymour. So let's start off with the patient Wakka. Please follow."

We listened to his directions, and did as we were told. We followed closely behind. I grew more anxious, as I saw all these patients being pushed on these carts(A/N: I don't know what they're called) into rooms. I just began to imagine Tidus and Wakka being pushed in one of those.

Well before I knew it, we were at Room 408. Wakka's room. We walked in slowly, hesitating at each step. Once Wakka was in sight, I saw our new friend, Lulu, rush to his side. I'm guessing they know each other. Maybe something is going on between them. We all crowded around him, as the doctor began to explain how he's doing.

"Well we all know he got shot. As from I heard, he jumped in the way of Tidus, trying to save him, and of course hit him. The bullet had struck him on the very left side of his lower torso. He'll be okay, we just need to keep him here for a few days, for testing."

It was hard to see Wakka like this. He risked his life to save Tidus. A loyal friend he is. Good thing he's okay, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I looked at Lulu, and saw her kneeling by his side crying. I wonder how they know each other. I feel bad for her, they must be close. I walked over to Lulu, and started to rub her back, trying to comfort her. She stood up, and wiped her tears. I'll ask her later about how they know each other. Now is not a good time.

"Well we ready to go see Seymour?" The doctor asked, obviously not knowing the whole story. I mean Seymour is the reason we're here.

"I think we'll skip him. He is-well we aren't fond of him." I said, trying to sound nice about it, and the doctor nodded.

"You all want to see Tidus though, right?" Doctor Johansen asked. We all nodded, and Gippal, Rikku and I left the room. Lulu wanted to stay with Wakka in his room.

So we went down two rooms, going to Room 410. As with Wakka, we hesitated to enter Tidus' room. I could already feel tears begin to swell up in my eyes. I walked in fully, and saw Tidus lying in his hospital bed. I put my hand up to my mouth, holding it there. I felt hot fresh tears run down my face. I walked over to his side, and held his hand. Still warm as usual.

Everyone kept silent. All I could hear was my whimpers as I burst into sobs and the beeping of the machine, Tidus was hooked up to. Then and there, Doctor Johansen felt it was time to explain, so everyone can be alone.

"Seeing Tidus was shot after Wakka jumped in front of him, he was shot a little to the right of the spot Wakka was shot. He bled a lot more than Wakka did though. But luckily we got that under control. Just like Wakka, we are keeping him a few more days for testing."

With that, he felt that he should leave, and did so.

"Hey Gippal, I think we should go see Wakka." Rikku suggested, nudging him, giving him a hint.

"Bu-ooh yeah, let's go," Gippal said, pulling on Rikku's hand. I watched them as they left. Sure that they were gone, I looked back at Tidus.

"I'm…so…sorry," I whispered in between sobs. Then I felt a strong hand, gripping my hand. I looked down to see it was Tidus'. I looked up slowly, my eyes tracing up his arm up to his face. He looked at me, with a weak smile.

"For what?" He asked, looking at me with a questioning look, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"For this. Everything. You get-"

"If I recall, you're not the one who shot me. Am I right?" Tidus replied. He did have a point…

"Yeah bu-"

"But nothing. Why apologize to me?" He said weakly. His voice still rasp and low. He took both of my hands, and gripped them tightly.

"Yuna I love you. Being shot was worth it. A least I've got that crazed-obsessed maniac

away from you. Even if that bullet didn't hold him back, I'll still continue to protect you."

"Oh Tidus!" I said a little too loud, as clung onto him, resting my cheek against his chest. Tears poured from my eyes, falling onto his hospital clothes. He laid his hand on my back, rubbing it, comforting me.

"It's alright Yuna…" He said in a gentle voice, as I began to calm down. My sobs got quieter and quieter. Finally I stopped crying, and wiped my tears away.

"I love you too, Tidus," I whispered. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me. I smiled back, as he wiped the last of my tears away.

----Few Days Later----

I closed the door to my hospital room, as I finally was able to change into normal clothes. Not that dress-like thing. I lifted my shirt and threw it onto the bed. I unbuckled my pants and let them drop onto the floor. And just as I let my boxers down, to change into new underwear. Yuna came in.

"Hey Tidus-" She looked up and saw me standing there naked. She stood there in shock, her eye wide open. Was she looking at my…?

"Uhh," I stuttered, as I covered my self with my shirt, she rushed out of the room.

"Awkward…" I muttered to myself, pulling a white tall tee shirt over my head. I slipped on some new boxers and a new pair of baggy dark blue jeans. I put the rest of my stuff in a bag and left the room._ So long._ I thought.

I looked around, trying to find Yuna. I searched and searched and couldn't find her. _Maybe she's in the waiting room…duh._

And when I got there, guess who was there. Yuna. Should've known she would've been there, quite obvious. I mean it is the _waiting_ room.

"So uuh I'm ready to go," I said breaking the silence.

"Huh wha? Oh yeah," She said, as if she was in deep thought. She stood up, and began to walk towards the elevator, seeming as she completely forgot I was here. Yeah she's embarrassed. Well maybe she didn't forget me….

I rushed up next to her, slowing down to her pace as I got next to her. I took her hand, and laced my hand with hers.

"Yeah…awkward moment back in my room, huh?" I mentioned, looking down at her, as we neared the elevator.

"Very," She said, blushing, as she stepped into the elevator, keeping her hand laced with mine. I looked down at her, and she looked away, still blushing. I chuckled, as I put my hand on her cheek, gently guiding her face to look at me.

"Ha, it's alright. Accidents happen," I said, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, sorry by the way." She apologized, giving a weak smile back at me.

"Don't have to apologize anymore Yuna. Plus how was it?" I asked, smirking. She looked at me with widened eyes, shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. "Like if I thought you were, you know?"

"Yeah," I said, waiting for an answer.

"Ummm big," She answered simply, blushing a deep crimson. I smiled, feeling good about my self. Conceited much? I got the answer I wanted at least.

"Yeah I know," I said, smirking. She pushed me from behind, laughing at what I said.

"Conceited?" She said as she began to walk next to me again. My exact thought ha.

"Maybe just a _little_," I said, doing a little gesture with my hand.

"Or maybe just A LOT," She replied, correcting me. Maybe she was right……

"I don't know…maybe,"

-------------------------------------

There's another chapter for you guys. Finally I update. Oh I want to thank all my reviewers so far, you guys are my inspiration.


	10. The Obstacle

The sunlight had shone through the window, shining upon Tidus and me, enjoying one's company. The wind blew through the window, sending my curtains flying up and down as each breeze flew in.

We laid facing each other, just gazing into one another's eyes, locking each other's hand in one another's. I felt myself drowning into his cerulean blue eyes. It felt so good to have him around again, to smell his sweet but manly aroma of his cologne. I inhaled his scent as I rested my head against his chest.

"Hmm you smell good," I said as his cologne filled my nose. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist, clinging onto him. I looked up at him, as he looked down upon me. He was smiling. Another thing that sent butterflies filling my stomach. His pearly white teeth shining through his smile. Just looking up at his handsome features just melted my heart.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, placing his hands on the small of my back, drawing me closer to him.

"I'm sure you have, but it feels good to hear it each time. Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Duh! Everyone has," He said in a cocky manner. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him slightly, laughing at his high confidence level.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself," I said, playing around and he knew that by my smile and the way I looked at him. He smiled and placed a kiss upon my lips.

"I missed you," He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I missed you too…..so much," I said. He leaned down a bit, and began caressing my lips with his, letting his tongue run over my lips. I pressed myself against him; no longer resisting him anymore I began kissing him, wrapping my leg over his. As time rolled by, things got heated. He had rolled on top of me, resting his hands on either side of me, keeping his body slightly up. I fiddled with the hem of his shirt, lifting his shirt up slightly. His tongue played along with mine in my mouth, as I had started taking off his shirt. That left him in a black wife beater. Just as I began to play with the hem of his wife beater, someone had barged in. Gippal.

I had pushed Tidus off of me, and sat up, trying to look as innocent as I could. Tidus had fallen off the bed, as I fixed my hair with my hands.

"Dang you guys already going at it? Nice Tidus. Keep it up. Well I guess I'll just ask you that question later. I can see you guys need to be_ alone_." He said, adding a wink at the end of his sentence, stressing the word alone. He backed out of the room and had closed the door behind him.

I looked over at Tidus and he looked back at me. I had opened my mouth to speak, but then Gippal had come back, peeking his head through the door.

"Oh yeah Tidus, remember to have protection, got to have safe sex." Gippal said smirking, throwing a condom at Tidus, who was now glaring at Gippal. "That will be all." With that, Gippal left.

Tidus scratched the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. He stood up, and sat back down on the bed.

"Wow…that was quite interesting," I mentioned, breaking the silence.

"Gippal is always one to do that. Barge in at the most inappropriate times," Tidus said, placing the condom in his pocket.

"Heh yeah, Rikku is the same way." I said, knowing how he felt.

"That's probably wh- wait, so you've got it on with someone else? Is there another side of little Miss Yuna?" Tidus teased, as he smirked.

"No…well not exactly. You know what? I'm not talking about this," I said, avoiding this conversation. He smiled. I looked back at him, feeling the same emotion I had felt before, in a way wanting it to happen all over again. But Gippal barging in, and I really didn't want to exactly do it with Tidus, seeing that I'm not ready, and I know that what we were doing before was leading into it. What can I say? When you have a very handsome guy on top of you, you kind of just get into the moment.

I could tell he felt the same lust I was feeling at the moment, I could see the seduction in his eyes. He leaned and began to kiss me. After a few moments, as he began to lean me down on the bed, I pulled away.

"Not now," I said, putting my finger on his lips. He looked a bit disappointed, but he nodded. I'm glad he understood.

"Well I guess we can go see what Gippal wanted, huh?" He said sliding off the edge of the bed, lending me a hand. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I got off the bed and we locked hands as we left his room.

We descended down the stairs together, entering the living room. I saw Gippal and Rikku sitting comfortably together on the couch, sitting quite close to each other. Gippal's arm was draped around Rikku's shoulder, and he whispered things into her ear making her giggle or say "Aww Gippal"

Tidus pulled me over to a black recliner; he sat down and placed me in his lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on top of his.

"So what was so important that you had to barge in for?" Tidus asked, eyeing Gippal as a smile rose to Gippal's face.

"Aww is little Tidus mad because he didn't get some?" Gippal teased, laughing at himself. "Well can I have that condom back, I might need it sometime later?"

"Pff Gippal, I'd never do it with you, if that's what you're thinking," Rikku said, informing him. Gippal frowned.

"Aww never?" Gippal said sadly, looking disappointed. "I was planning to have fun,"

"Then have fun with some whore or blow up doll because you have to work for me," Rikku said smirking.

"Mmm work for you?""Ugh that's all you want, Gippal. Sex!" Rikku said angrily, stomping out of the room, and out of the house. Gippal mumbled "crap" under his breath and ran after Rikku, who was now walking down the driveway.

"Wow, interesting couple," I said, letting the last moment play through my head.

"Yeah I know,"

"We so top them," I boasted, resting my forehead against his. He rubbed his nose against mine, and I began to giggle.

-Outside the house-

Rikku and Gippal watched through the kitchen window, with disappointed expressions spread across their face.

"We put on a fake act just to see that..ugh," Rikku complained, crossing her arms as she still peeked through the window not wanting to miss something that could happen.

"Yeah I know," Gippal agreed shaking his head, still watching them also. "They were doing _something_ earlier though, I know it,"

"Maybe if we keep watching, maybe something the least bit interesting will happen," Rikku said. Gippal nodded in agreement.

-Inside the house-

"You're so right," He agreed, smiling. Tidus tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me the closest he could. I leaned down and began kissing him as he did back. Just as, once again, it became intimate, I heard something thrown against the window or pushed against it. I pulled away to see two faces planted against it with their hands planted at the sides of their faces. Those faces belonged to Gippal's and Rikku's.

Tidus and I glared at them and they ran noticing that we noticed their presence. We looked back at each other.

"Wow no privacy," Tidus complained, pouting. I joined him until I noticed how cute Tidus looked when he pouted.

"Aww you're so cute when you're pouting," I said as I tapped his nose with my finger. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You just had to point that out didn't you?" He asked, looking up at me, with a grin.

"Of course,"

-Normal POV, Outside the House-

Unfortunately for the couple, Rikku and Gippal weren't the only people watching the two. A masked man, oh too familiar to the couple, peeked his head behind the window in the living room behind them, planning his revenge. Revenge against the man who supposedly stole "his" women from him, and against the women who denied him for that man.

"If I can't have you Yuna, then I'll make sure no one does either," The man, known as Seymour, whispered to himself, slipping black leather gloves over his hand. The man stood up and walked over to the wall that held Tidus' window. He placed a wooden ladder against the wall and began to ascend up it.

"Ha, Tidus. You don't even know what's coming to you," Seymour laughed to himself quietly, as he climbed.

-Yuna's POV, Inside the house-

Rikku and Gippal walked in the door whistling innocently, with their hands behind their backs, trying to cover up their sly smiles.

I eyed them, glaring at them as they took step by step back to the couch. Meanwhile, Tidus was doing the opposite and was eyeing me. He began kissing up my arm and onto my shoulder. I nudged him in the ribs and he groaned.

"What was that for?" He asked clueless to the situation.

"You're giving them what they want you know," I said, shaking my head at him.

"Maybe, but I'm giving myself what _I _want too," He said with a seductive smile, which made me want to just start kissing him right then and there, but I didn't want to do that right now and right in front of them.

"Anyone want to go out to eat? I'm pretty hungry.." Gippal mentioned, patting his stomach.

"I'll go," I piped up first, then so did Tidus, then Rikku did.

-Tidus' POV-

"Here, I'm going to go change first, be right back," I said lifting Yuna from my lap, getting up from the chair. I sprinted up the stairs and jogged down the hall, walked into my room and went over to my dresser.

I searched through my drawer looking for a decent shirt. I picked up a shirt looking it up and down, checking if it was wrinkled or not. It seemed good and I turned around to be face to face with the end of a pistol. The cold metal was placed against my forehead, as I stared the owner of the gun in the face. Seymour. I dropped the shirt and held my hands up, glaring Seymour in the eyes.

"Hm so you got that jealous that you have to hold me at gunpoint?" I said, folding my arms, smirking at him. He pushed my head back with the tip of the gun, causing me to stumble a bit back, making me bump into my dresser, resulting some things to fall over.

"Haha. You're just jealous that I can get to Yuna whenever I want to. That I can kiss her _juicy_ lips, run my hands over her hips and thighs. Need I go on? " I said, rubbing it in.

"You think you're so damn funny, don't you? "

"Actually I do. Maybe it's my good looks and nice body that got me this much closer to her than you. I didn't have to beg her to be mine, she _wanted_ to be mine. I didn't have to force her to kiss me, she _let _me kiss her and she kissed back, _liking_ it. I didn't have to force her to stay, she _wanted_me to stay."

Seymour removed the gun from my face, and I smirked at him, to then be pistol whipped in the face. My head flew to the side, the impact of the gun having hitting my head hard, leaving a cut on the side of my face. Blood trickled down from the cut, running down my face. I glared at him once more.

"Who's mister tough guy now huh? I have the gun, Tidus and I'm ready to kill you right here and now." He grinned. "Too bad you won't be able to say goodbye to your little Yuna. Don't worry, she won't miss you, once she'll be with me. The better man." He said, trying to intimidate me. Though, sadly it didn't do much. I scoffed. Better man? Pft, he wishes.

"Better man? I recall me saying _I _have the good looks and the _nice_ body. You can even ask, Yuna. She _lo__o__ves_ my bod. Has she ever said that to you? Oh wait…you've never gotten anywhere with her. Oh too bad. I really wanted to know her opinion."

With the other smart comment being said, I got another blow to the head with the gun. Another cut, more blood.

Finally Seymour held his gun back to my forehead, smirking. "I guess I win this time. Any last words?"

"Um yeah, actually _I_ win." I said ducking below Seymour's arm as he pulled the trigger and I tackled him down to the ground. _Ah, there's a hole in my wall now…I'll have to worry about that later…_

As Seymour hit the ground, the gun flew from his hands sliding across my floor. And that's when the real battle began. I got off of Seymour and began crawling over to the gun quickly, but Seymour grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, pushing me onto the ground and began going for the gun.

I got back up and pulled him by the shirt and swung at his face, landing a hard punch on his face, sending him flying to the side. As my fingers barely grasped around the gun, I felt his long sharp finger nails run down my back, leaving long cuts down my back as he reached for my shirt. I yelped out in pain, shooting up, standing up on my knees, and then he pulled me back, letting me land on my back once again. Seymour reached for the gun and had got it. _Shit….I'm screwed…_

Seymour stood up with the gun in his hand, and backed up. I stood up with my hands up. I felt blood still trickling down my face and back. _Is this the end? …_

"Haha..ha..ha," He laughed, as blood slowly dripped from the side of this mouth. He wiped it with his free hand and stared at it then at me.

"Guess you were wrong, _I_ win.." He said, smiling. Suddenly Gippal, Yuna and Rikky barged through the door. They saw the scene and all gasped. I looked back at Yuna and gave her a weak smile and she gave me a worried expression.

"Yay…now everyone's here. Maybe I'll just kill you all, maybe I won't..." He said pointing the gun at all of us. "Tidus…only if you knew how much I truly hated you. You always made my life hell. Did you ever know that? How you and your little gang used to make fun of me in Elementary and Middle School, always making me the laughing stock of the school. Stole all the girls I ever liked, and all the ones I dated from me. And now that you've stolen Yuna, you just buried your grave even deeper and that just put the icing on the cake."

"Um if I recall right you always followed me and my crew around, so we tried to get you away, but you never took the hint. And about the girls thing, like I told you better looking."

"You never learn to shut up, do you?" He said as he walked towards me, keeping the gun's aim on me.

"Nope,"

"Well once this bullet pierces through your blonde little head, maybe you will," He threatened. Just before he pulled the trigger I took the chance and ran into him pushing him harder and harder until he hit my glass window. It shattered, letting him fall through the window. I watched him fall, falling into my pool. _How unlucky for me…_

He got out soaking wet, smirking up at me, running from my pool deck, and jumped over my fence, escaping.

"So I guess the battle isn't over just yet…It's only the beginning.." I whispered to myself. Loud enough for Yuna to hear, who was now at my side, looking up at me with worried eyes. I probably just scared her even more. I pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. I felt Gippal pat my back.

"You okay, man?" Gippal asked, Rikku looking at me wondering the same question. I nodded.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I want to talk to Yuna for a moment, please," I said. Rikku and Gippal listened to me and left the room, not letting their worry for me fade from their faces.

"It'll be okay, Yuna. " I said reassuringly, rubbing her back. _For now….. _"Don't worry about me, alright?"

"How can I not, Tidus? You're bleeding all over and you were held at gunpoint. Don't I have a reason to?" She said, looking at me with curious eyes. Truly I didn't want to talk about this because the more I say the more I'm probably going to worry her more.

"Can we finish this talk another time? I think I'm still bleeding and these cuts need to be cleaned…" I asked, avoiding this conversation. Yuna stared at me for another second and nodded. She got up, walking into my bathroom and getting a wet rag and hydrogen peroxide. She came back, pouring the hydrogen peroxide onto the wet rag and began cleaning the first cut on my face, near my eye. It stung a little, but it was nothing. Then she began on the second.

I stared at her the whole time as she worked. As she finished cleaning the second cut, she noticed I had been staring at her. She gave me a smile as she looked down at me. I placed my hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"I love you," I said, returning the smile.

"I love you too," She said, placing her hand over my hand, clutching it tightly.

"We'll get through this alright? Every love has its obstacles, and we must get around them." I reassured her, hopefully calming her nerves a bit.

"You're right, we will." She agreed giving me a weak smile. I know she wasn't fully convinced, but what could I really do. Tell her that he is going away forever? That nothing bad is going to happen? I can't say such things when I can't predict the future now, can I?

I ran my hand up and down her arm and smiled. She motioned for me to turn around so she could clean the cuts on my back. I took off the blood stained wife beater and threw it to the side. She repeated the previous process and cleaned the cuts.

"Thanks. Now I need to change, hold on." I said, walking over to the spot where I dropped the shirt I picked out. I picked up the white plain tall tee and slipped it over my head. I was about to take off the jeans I had on because blood had dripped onto them also, but then I noticed Yuna was still there watching me.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked cockily, with my hands on the rim of my jeans.

"You know it," She said smirking looking me up and down. I laughed as I pulled off my jeans, now wearing only a shirt and my red plaid boxers and began searching through my drawers for a new pair of jeans. I took out a pair of faded light blue jeans and slipped them on. I turned around and zipped up my jeans.

"You can see more of that later," I said, giving her a grin. She looked away and blushed a deep red. I smiled at her usual shyness.

I walked over to her as she sat in her same spot on the bed, and took both of her hands in mine. I smiled down at her as I lifted her up from the bed.

"Let's go eat"


End file.
